1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low cost, externally splined clutch hub and a process for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently externally splined clutch hubs are produced by a roll forming process from tubular preforms. The process requires the use of tubes formed of very high quality low carbon steel. These tubes are expensive and currently are available from one overseas source. The roll forming process typically exerts severe loads on the tools and the associated machinery. Process downtime is a frequent occurrence.
An alternate process for producing externally splined clutch hubs is a progressive stamping process. In the progressive stamping process, a strip of sheet metal, or individual disks of steel, are transferred along a multiple station-stamping tool. These multiple stations progressively change the shape of the workpiece by stretching and drawing the material to achieve the final shape. The process requires very expensive tools and associated machines.